Torn in Two
by MySilentEmoSide
Summary: Carlisle and Esme get a divorce after Breaking Dawn. How will the rest of the the Cullens react? Their lives before and after. There is no Renesme. O.O.C. Please read.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

**A.P.O.V.**

It stated out as bickering here and there. Occasionally I would get a blurry vision, sometimes of Esme dry sobbing in a corner, other times Carlisle running in the forest alone for days. It broke my heart. I've been trying to prevent it from happening for weeks but it seems to be inevitable. And to prove my point my visions are getting clearer and clearer as time passes. For some reason I can't shake the feeling that it is our fault. I don't know what we'd do if Carlisle and Esme were to get a divorce. Not even Emmett has been his goofy, immature self lately. Hmm, I wonder what else I could try. I've tried almost everything but how about trying to…

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, breaking me from my reverie.

"Yea, what?" I asked still in a daze.

"You've been spaced out for an hour, and you were depressed the hole time. I've been trying to calm you down but you're not letting me. Where you thinking about Carlisle and Esme again?" Jazz asked concerned.

"Yea, I just can't escape the feeling that it is our fault and how I can try to fix it.." I rambled on aimlessly.

"Sweetie, you know it's not our fault. They're just going through a… rough patch and you can't do anything about that so stop worrying."

"Plus, everyone is depressed and it's giving me a headache! I can't stand it anymore unless you want me to be a depressed wreck stop worrying!" Jasper said so fast I could hardly understand what he said.

"Okay Jasper I will but you need to calm down. Let's do your breathing exercises."

So we sat on our bed doing breathing exercises for the rest of the day.

"In. Out. In. Out. In. Out."

**B.P.O.V.**

I can't believe Carlisle and Esme might get a divorce. And what would happen with the Cullen's? Would they split apart by themselves? Or would they pick a parent to stay with? I just don't know!

"Love, tell me what your thinking." Edward pleaded.

"Why don't I just show you." I said glad about my new power, I always hated telling people what I'm thinking.

"Oh" Edward said bluntly.

"It'll all work out love."

"How do you know you're not Alice!" I screeched.

"Bella love calm down I just meant everything is going to be fine, we have each other and that's all that we need. Everything else we can deal with. Together." He said his velvety voice melting away my worries.

"Okay, fine but I just don't know what we're going to do if they do get a divorce!"

"Aww! I forgot! Alice is picking out my clothes tomorrow!" I complained.

"Alice picks out everybody's clothes everyday, love, you'll just have to get used to it." Edward said trying to sooth me.

So we laid in our meadow in each other's embrace all night until we had to go back home.

**R.P.O.V.**

Emmett's being such a cry baby! So what if Carlisle and Esme might get a divorce! There are more important things to worry about! Like my beautifulness! He never notices me anymore! It's not fair Edward always notices Bella even though she's not as pretty as me. I wonder if since Carlisle and Esme are breaking up if Esme will need her own car. That would be so fun to "fix" another car! I should probably talk to Em he looks sad which is not attractive.

"Em, baby, you shouldn't be depressed about Carlisle and Esme." I said.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked confused as always.

"That…they might get a divorce."

"What I'm not mad that Carlisle and Esme might get a… um… whatever you call it. I'm getting back at Jasper by being depressed. He made me loose at Halo by making me mad just as I was about to beat his score and I broke the controller and died." He said in a rush.

"Okay, whatever. I don't care anyways." I said doing my nails.

"Okay"

"Oh wait!... What's a… whatever you said Carlisle and Esme are getting?" Em asked confuse again.

"Might! Be getting." I corrected.

"And they might be getting a divorce."

"What! They might be getting a divorce! I've always wanted a divorce! What's a divorce?!"

Aw, why did I ever marry him? Actually, a divorce isn't sound that bad right about now.

"A divorce is when a married couple no long wants to be married so they separate from each other."

"Oh."

"I still don't get it." Em complained.

So I spent the rest of the night trying to explain, as simply as I could, what a divorce is.

"Oh! I get it!" Emmett shouted excitedly.

"Really?! You finally get it?!" I asked bewildered.

"Yea, It's" Emmett was saying when he was cut of by a nock at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said mad at the interruption.

"There's a storm tonight which means baseball, you guys in?" Asked Alice.

"Yea, I'm in. Em you?"

"Hell yea!"

"Well, I guess that's a yes." I said with a smile.

What is with me? I'm being all nice, it's bugging me. Hm, maybe it has something to do with Emmett finally figuring out what divorce means. As I shut the door I turned back around to look at Em.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So. What is a divorce?" I asked, my happiness wearing off.

"How am I supposed to know?" Emmett yelling jumping to his feet.

"I just spent all night telling you different definitions of divorce and you still don't know what it is?" I asked my anger rising.

------------------

Please review! My second FF. Tell me what you think. I've been working on this but not sure if I should post it. Please tell me what you think of it and how I can improve Also, check out my other FF!


	2. The Game

**Ch2**

**The Game**

**B.P.O.V.**

This is going to be so much fun! It's my first game since turning so I can actually play this time. We already made teams. It's Edward, me, Alice , and Jasper against Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle , and Esme.

"You ready to get your ass kicked little sis?" teased Emmett as I gracefully walked down the stairs to go meet the others.

"Ch, as if you can catch me with that swollen head of yours." I shot back as I walked past him to hung Edward.

"I could catch you!"

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Fine, I will, let's race to the field."

"What are the stakes?" I asked. I've been spending a little too much time with Emmett and Jasper.

"If I win you have to do what I say for a week. Starting after the game."

"And if I win?" I asked.

"I have to do what you say for a week."

Bella looks at Alice to see if she would win and Alice gives her a wink.

"Okay, deal." I said as I put my hand out.

"Deal." Agreed Emmett.

"Go!" Shouted Em as he ran at full speed out the door.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" I yelled as I sprinted after him.

"Fine! You got a head start and I'm still gonna beat you!" I yelled again.

All I got in response was, "I'm gonna win!"

"Over my burnt asses!" I screeched as I now run full speed overtaking Em after a couple of bounds.

As Alice predicted I won.

"Ha Ha Em I won!" I taunted. Again, I've been spending too much time with Emmett and Jasper.

"Fine, you won that one but I want a rematch on the way back."

"Okay, whatever you say big bro." I said as I punched his arm playfully.

When I walked onto the field I remembered the first time coming here, incredulously watching the Cullen's play before my eyes, James tracking me, and…

As I started to get lots in my thoughts a booming lightning and thunder shook the forest reminding me why we're here.

"It's time." Alice said from the pitchers mound.

Everyone quickly flitted to there places as the game began. I was covering the infield, Edward the out, and Jasper was catcher. Emmett was first batter up.

Alice stood motionless on the mound, everyone waiting eagerly for her to pitch it, then suddenly her hand flicked out and the ball went straight into Jaspers waiting hand. Strike one.

Jasper in turn threw it back to Alice . After about a second her hand flicked out again. Strike two.

Again Jasper threw the ball back to Alice and waited for her to throw it again. Soon after, she threw the ball again but this time Emmett swung causing the ball to fly through the sky and enter the forest in its decent. I followed behind Emmett as he ran the bases. As we rounded second the ball was flying though the air again but coming towards me I caught it easily and out ran Emmett once again as he headed for home. One out.

I may not be a newborn anymore but I'm still the second fastest, next to Edward of course.

The rest of the inning and some of the second followed in the same way. We were up by two after and I hit a grounder towards third and made it to first before Emmett could tag me out, and Edward hit the ball so hard out of the field he hit us both in before Rose could get it back in to play. As I said the second inning followed in the same pattern of the first until Carlisle and Esme got into a fight about whose turn it was to bat.

"It's my turn at bat Esme!"

"No, you already went. It's mine." Esme argued as she took her stance in the batters box.

"Guys whose turn is it?!" Asked Carlisle .

"We're not gonna get in the middle of this." Answered Alice .

"Esme it's my turn you're after Rosalie!" I yelled.

"You know what, let's just stop the game. There's gonna be another storm next week." Stated Alice .

"Yea, I think that's a good idea." I answered as I walked off the field.

"Hey Em. You up for your rematch?" I asked trying to get the attention off of Carlisle and Esme.

"Hell yea!"

"On your mark, get set, go!" I yelled even though he took off at on your mark.

I sprinted it until Em got close to winning. I am not going to be bossed around by Emmett for a hole week. Of course, I won. But what am I gonna make him do since he's basically my slave? Oh! I know! I could...

***********************

**Hey! Sorry that's a bad ending but I couldn't come up with anything else they could argue about. It makes my sad to write about Carlisle and Esme getting a divorce! But it's gonna get sadder. I just wanted to remind you to review. A couple of people have added me to alerts but you don't review! Pleeeeease review! Remember to read my other FF too. Well, what are you waiting for? Review already!**

_To my friend Trinity who hacked my account. You didn't hack my account I gave you the password! But thank you for giving me insperation to keep on writing. I'll be expecting a review from you to so get reviewing!_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Rose**_


	3. First Fight

**First Fight**

**CH 3**

**B.P.O.V.**

Once everyone got home Carlisle and Esme were still arguing, so the girls went to talk it out with Esme and the boys with Carlisle.

"Why did you and Carlisle even get into a fight about whose turn it was to bat anyways? It seems like a stupid thing to fight over." Rose asked, what was on all of our minds. She was never the one to beat around the bush.

"When you're irritated with someone you have less patients with them, so every little thing annoys you and makes you mad to the point that you can't let it in." Said Esme barely above a whisper but we could still hear her easily.

"And it wasn't really about whose turn it was, it was more of the idea behind it, you know?" Esme managed to get out before started to dry sob into Alice's shoulder.

"Yea." We said as we tried to comfort her.

We talked until morning about everything. We even talked about our own troubles and feelings towards different things. It felt good releasing everything that you kept bottled up inside over the years. It felt like a huge weight being lifted off of your shoulders. I learned that the reason Rose is being more self obsessed and blowing stuff off then normal it's because that's how she copes with it. Some people cry or rebel but some people create a barrier around them so they can't get hurt like Rosalie is doing. The same with Alice she's going shopping more to get her mind off of the fight so she said if she's more demanding I go shopping with her that's why.

When I finally got home Edward was already there waiting for me.

"Where have you been, love?"

"Just talking to Esme and the girls." I answered.

"So what did Esme have to say about the fight?" He asked dazzling me momentarily.

I can't believe he can still do that even though I'm a vampire now!

"She said that she was already irritated with him, and him arguing with her even though he knew she was right just sent her over the edge." I answered truthfully knowing I couldn't lie to him.

"What?! She was irritated with him?! She has no right to be irritated with him! He's the one who has been trying to work this out, not her! And he didn't lie! It was his turn! If anything she sent him over the edge no the other way around!" Edward screamed at me pointing towards the house.

"Calm down Edward! And yes, she does have a right to be angry with him because he's the one spouting lies to her children! It was her turn! He pushed her over the edge! He won't corroperate with her! He is the one who is being a jerk!" I screamed at him.

"You know what? I'm leaving!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"No, I'm sorry Love. Please come back." I heard like a whisper in the wind as I ran to the house.

I won't go back to him as long as he's still being disrespectful to his mother. He shouldn't do that it's not like she ever did anything to hurt him! She's the nicest person! She'd never hurt a fly! But if he's gonna act like that and yell at me I'm not going to talk to him.

"Alice!" I said as I ran faster to hug her.

"Hey Bella. What happened?"

"Edward and I got into our first fight." I managed to choke out.

"About what?"

"He yelled at me and said Esme had no right to be mad and how Carlisle is the one who has been trying to make this work out and shit like that." I yelled between dry sobs, getting angry towards the end.

"He yelled at you?! I'm gonna rip him to shreds and burn the pieces! And then I'm gonna laugh over his ashes!" Alice yelled.

"No! Don't do that! I still love him but he was being a jerk and I just had to get out of there." I pleaded with her.

"Fine, but the offer still stands whenever he yells at you." She said calming down.

"Okay, although I will never take you up on it. You would really do that for me?" I was bewildered that she would even say something like that. She's known him longer then she's known me.

"Yea. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you. Even if it means I have to kill my idiot of a brother."

"You know I love you right?" I asked forgetting my fight with Edward only minutes before.

"Yea. I love you too."

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Alice said happily.

"Shopping!" She screamed jumping up and down.

"You know? I think I should be getting home now." I said as I ran, as fast as I could out the door.

"Edward's there." She said, still sounding cheerful.

Why is she still happy? I'm not going shopping with her. That's strange.

As I looked behind me to make sure no one was following me I ran into something hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Emmett in a sweet voice.

"I'm going back home and you're gonna let me pass." I said non-chantly.

"And why would I do a thing like that for?"

"Because we agreed that if I won you'd do whatever I tell you to." I answered.

"Aw crap. Fine." He said stepping aside.

"Thanks, my slave." I answered as I hurried back home. If someone else followed me they have a head start.

"You'd rather go home to Edward who you're in a fight with then go shopping with me?" Alice asked sounding hurt.

"Yea, pretty much I said trying to go around her. It didn't work.

"But I'm your best friend and I'm trying to get both of our minds off of everything so we can just relax. Come on. Please Bella." She asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But that's cheating giving the puppy dog eyes! You know I can't say no to them!" I yelled as we went to her Porsche.

"I know. That's why I do them."

I secretly like going shopping with Alice. I didn't before but it does take your mind off of all the troubles in life. I just act like I don't. And I know she's just gonna make me go anyways so I put up a fight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the Shopping…

"You know what shopping does get your mind off of the fight." I said to Alice as we got back into her car.

"Told you."

"So you gonna go back to our house or go to yours and talk to Edward?" Alice asked after a short silence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Edward. I can't keep running from him. I'll have to face him sooner or later." I said braver then I felt.

"Well, you know I'm always here if you need anything."

"Yea. I know. Thanks again for everything." I said as I got out of the car.

"Good luck." I hear as I got to the little cottage door.

As I opened the door I saw…

--------------------------------------------------------

Ha Ha a cliffy. I like this chapter the best. It shows the reason Rose is being even more self obsessed and snooty then usual and why Alice is going shopping more. I know a couple of people whose parents are divorced and I've seen people put up walls and pretend nothings happening and focus on something else in Rosalie's case it was focusing on herself. And I've seen people try to get there minds off of it by doing something they love. Well enough of me talking. Read my other story if you haven't. I personally think it's better but let's see what you think. Review!

-Rose


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. (Although that would be cool if I did)**

**Hey!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but life's been hectic and I haven't really felt like writing lately. I know, I know that's not an excused but too bad. Since I got yelled at last time from MySoCalledGothSide because I didn't mention her as my bestest buddy... Trinity is my bestest buddy! There. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! In this ch. there is some cussing just so you know. Well, aaaanyways read the chapter already! **

**Ch 4**

**Surprise, Surprise!**

**B.P.O.V.**

As I opened the door I saw Edward and Tanya talking on our bed. That evil bitch! She's trying too pick up on MY man just because we got in a little fight! And Edward! He's talking to the bitch! I hate him!

"I feel really bad for blowing up at her. If she would just talk to me, I could tell her I was sorry and I would never do it again." MY husband said sincerely. Now I feel bad for getting mad at him. He's an angel. I was about to move so that they could she me but Tanya started talking.

"She doesn't really love you if she won't listen to you. I would never do that. And I will always love you. She doesn't deserve you. You're too good for..." The slut was saying before Edward cut her off like the man I knew he was.

"Shut up Tanya! In case you haven't noticed we're married! I would do anything to make it up to her. I will do anything and everything to get her back. She deserves better then me but I can't let her go." My angel yelled. Have I mentioned how much I loved him?

At that moment Tanya grabbed Edward and kissed him passionately on the lips. To bad the passion was not returned. I lunged at Tanya as Edward pushed her away. But Edward pulled me off of her before I could rip her to pieces like I wanted to.

"Tanya, I think you better leave. Before I let my wife rip you to pieces." Edward growled.

"Fine, but if you ever want to continue what we started you know where I live." She said trying to sound sexy but failing miserably. Stupid slut. Finally she was gone.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I promise I'll never do it again and..." Edward was saying before I cut him off.

"I know. I could hear you guys talking. I was right outside the door." I said embarassed. If I where still human I would have been bright red.

"Edward, have I mentioned how much I love you?" I purred in his ear.

"No, but you can make it up to me." He said kissing my neck.

"No. Maybe later." I said as I unwrapped myself from his arms.

"Why?" He said. Hurt obvious in his beautiful golden eyes. I feel bad now.

"There's a family meeting right now."

"About what?" Edward asked as he picked me up and carried me bridal style out the door. God I love him.

"I don't know Carlisle said he had something to tell us."

"That doesn't sound good." Edward said under his breath.

"I know." I whispered. I have a bad feeling about this. Are they really getting a divorce? It can't be.

As Edward put me down I looked around and saw everyone sitting on the couch except Carlisle and Alice.

"Good Morning everyone. I guess your wondering why I called this family meeting. Alice, could you explain?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision last night of Maria coming." Alice said in a rush.

I wonder what she wants.

"Do you know why she's coming?" I asked.

I don't know her personally but from what I can gather from Jasper's stories she isn't very nice.

"No, but I dought it's for a friendly gathering." Jasper spoke up now.

"I know her, and she wouldn't stop by just to say hello. She wants something." He concluded.

"When's she coming?" Asked an overly excited Emmett.

Leave it too him to be happy a crazy ass vampire is coming to our house.

"In three days." Carlisle responded.

"What if it comes to a fight?" Esme asked fearfully.

"Well, then, we fight." Answered Carlisle sadly.

"You'll have to teach me how to fight. I can't learn much in three days, but I'll at least be able to protect myself if it does come to a fight." I stated.

"No. You are not fighting, even if it comes to a fight." Edward argued.

I love him but he's over protective sometimes. When I was human that was a good thing but I'm a vampire now, I can take care of my self.

"Edward, I'm not a fragile little human anymore. I can take care of myself. If it does end up coming to a fight and I'm behind you guys and they get past you I would be unprotected. Would you leave me unprotected Edward?" I asked. He still looked against my idea so I threw in my puppy dog eyes. He can't resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But you are still staying behind everyone. If someone gets by us you'll know how to protect yourself. Although it won't make much of a difference, you can't learn much in three days." Edward said firmly.

There was no room for negotiation. At least I get to learn how to fight.

"We need to come up with a strategy. If she does attack we need to be ready." Jasper said, always the military man.

**(I figured I wouldn't bore you with their planning)**

"Okay, now that that's done who's going to train Bella?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Emmett, I know you want to so you can but Jasper can you help?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yea, and Emmett fights like a newborn anyways so it'll be good to have her practice with him." Jasper responded.

After a couple seconds of waiting for Emmett to comprehend Jasper's insult you finally heard,"Hey! That's not nice!"

Even though his brain works a lot faster then a humans his reaction time is still really slow. It makes you wonder what he was like when he was human.

After three days of continuous training the day was finally here. Even though I only trained for three days I can already pin Emmett. He may be strong but he doesn't use his brain sometimes. Although I've never fought a new born I'm beginning to think Jasper was right, Emmett does fight like one. Jasper says new Born's go for the obvious attack, which is exactly like Emmett. Jasper on the other hand attacks when and where you least expect it, I've only fought him a couple of times but he always pins me within a couple of seconds. We still don't know why Maria is coming. Alice saw that she's bringing her new Born's with her but she's not sure if she will attack. Now, we are waiting in the clearing for Maria and her new Born's. The Denali clan came today to help in case we need it. Hopefully we don't.

**Well, there it is! I finally wrote it! Yay for me! Thank you for reviewing in my other chs. and I can't wait for the reviews for this one! I'm sorry once again for not updating. If you haven't already read my other story, Uniforms made over. Now review already!!!**

**-Rose**


	5. Maria

**J.P.O.V.**

**CH 5**

**Maria**

I could faintly hear foot steps in the distance, about 20-30 new borns plus Maria and what I'm guessing is her new new born trainer. I crouched into a fighting position as I felt their emotions hit me, rage, rage, and more rage. I looked towards my family, including the Denali's, too see that they where in similar positions except for Carlisle and Esme. As the seconds wore on the foot steps got clearer and clearer to hear. I could now see them. As they fully entered the clearing I locked eyes with Maria. A growl erupted from my chest as she looked over my family and smirked.

"So this is what you left me for?" She asked with fake hurt in her voice.

"No, I left because I didn't like fighting and killing for territory and creating and using new borns to fight for us then killing them afterwards."

The truth is in the beginning I liked it because I couldn't see clearly until I actually talked to and acknowledged the new borns were people to, not just slaves.

"You never complained before. And I seem to recall you liking to fight and kill the new borns." Maria replied sweetly. She looked at my family and smiled evilly.

"You're not going to turn us against him. We stand by Jasper, and the rest of our family, no matter what they have done in the past." Edward said in reply to Maria's thoughts.

Why is she here in the first place? Too get me to join her again? Like I'd do that. I'd rather die.

"Family?"

"Yes. We consider each other family. We love one another no matter what and we stick together." Carlisle answered this time.

"You are not a family you are a coven." Maria snapped.

"Covens stay together for convenience and their bond can easily be broken." Eleazar said and Carmen continued," families stay together because they love each other and their bonds are not so easily broken."

"Fine. Even if you are a family, you won't be for long."

Oh shit. What does that mean?

I looked towards my sweet Alice because I could sense her fear but you couldn't see it on her face.

"What are you going to do?" I growled, once again glaring at Maria, but she was glaring at my Alice.

How would've thought? Maria is _jealous_! Although she has reason too. Alice is beautiful.

"The little midget's your mate? I would've thought your type was taller and prettier. Why would you go for that… that _thing_?" Maria said. Earning growls from me and my family.

"Don't talk about her like that! She is way more then you will ever be!" I yelled. No one bad mouths my wife!

Apparently, Alice got mad to because she started yelling at Maria also.

"You're just jealous because Jasper picked me not you. So apparently I'm prettier! You jealous bitch!" Maria's new, new born trainer growled.

As she finished her sentence 2 new borns lunged at her. Before they could reach her Emmett and I stepped in their path ripped them too shreds, and started a small fire.

"Keep your mate on a leash. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now, would we?"

"Keep your new borns on a leash, before you don't have anymore." I countered.

"Why are you here?" Growled Emmett still in front of Alice.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I wanted Jasper back to help Jeremy train and control the new borns, and to help us fight the Berwick's army for territory, but seeing as he doesn't want to I can always settle for one of you. Especially a big, strong man like yourself. What do you say? You want to help me?" She asked in an attempted sexy voice that failed miserably.

"No. He doesn't want to help a low life slut like you." Growled out Rosalie before Emmett could answer.

"I know your mates answer but what's yours?" She asked Emmett again.

"You know my answer my wife just told you."

"Fine. How about you." She said turning towards Carlisle, the closest person to me.

"No thank you. I am against fighting and so are my wife and the rest of my family." He responded kindly.

Out of no where someone got angry and wouldn't let me calm them down. Esme? Why would Esme be mad?

"You shouldn't answer for everyone." Someone yelled but I didn't recognize the voice. I looked around to see that it was Esme that just spoke. I don't think I had ever heard her yell except for at Carlisle when they got in a fight during baseball that one time.

"Esme, you don't like violence." Carlisle said softly, trying to calm his wife down.

"No, I don't but I should still get a say in what I would like to do, along with the rest of the family."

I took this time to check into everyone's emotions that I had been blocking out and found Maria found that this was hilarious and the new borns were just confused and mad as always.

"Okay, fine. Esme, do you want to go help Maria." Carlisle asked as if talking to a little kid.

There was a slight pause before Esme answered, "No."

"Edward, Bella how about you?" Carlisle asked slightly frustrated.

"No." They said in unison.

" Eleazar, Carmen?"

"No."

"Tanya, Kate, Irina?"

"Never." Tanya said.

"Nope." Answered Kate.

And Irina also answered," No."

"Well then, that settles it. No one wants to go help you kill new borns for territory Maria." Carlisle said nicely.

"Remember what I said, even if you are a family, you won't be for long." She threatened as she walked away.

What does that even mean?! I know Maria and I can't even understand what she means!

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were out of ear shot and turned towards Esme.

"What was that all about?!" Asked Rosalie.

"What was what all about?" Esme replied innocently.

"What was the whole 'you shouldn't answer for everyone' speech about when you agreed with him?!" Emmett answered making air quotes with his hands.

"It's about how we should all have a say in what we do. Maybe someone had a change of heart and wanted to help?!" She yelled.

"Do you seriously want to help kill innocent new borns just for feeding territory? Then kill them after their year is up? Do you? Because you were the only one who paused before giving her an answer!"

"Maybe I do! You did it! So maybe you're just as bad as them! Why did you do it if you hate it so much?!" She screamed at me.

She knows why I did it! She knows I regret it!

"I'm nothing like them anymore! I stopped! I don't do it anymore! I didn't know there was another way! I didn't know that I could get away and live off of animals! I regret it every second of every day that I get to live and the new borns I killed don't get too! I regret everything I did back then!" I yelled as I started to dry sob.

I regret it every day! I wish I could just go back in time and undo all of my mistakes back then but I can't!

I hugged Alice as everyone left to go back home, leaving us alone in the clearing.

"I love you." Alice said against my chest.

"I love you to Ally." I replied using my nick name for her.

"I know you regret your past, but I will always love you, even if you go on a killing rampage." She said laughing at the end.

"Yea, me too."

"Esme loves you to you know. She's just not herself. I don't know what's gotten into her. She didn't mean anything she said." Alice added sincerely.

"Yea, I know that to. It's just, this sudden burst of rage burned in me when I thought about my past and what I've done and how she knows I regret it. Come on. Let's go home. Race ya." I said smiling as I looked into her eyes.

I heard, "Go!" And my Alice was running home before I could even blink.

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!" I said, running after her, laughing.

**Sorry I didn't update! But this is a little longer then usual! My next update will be soon! I swear! It's already almost done! Please review!**


	6. A year long secret and precautions

**A.P.O.V.**

**A year long secret and precautions**

**CH 6**

Yay! I won! I love to win things! But then again, I knew I was gonna win. My visions are almost never wrong.

"Ha ha Jazz, I won!" I screamed, jumping on Jasper's back, as he emerged from the forest seconds later.

"You cheated." He responded gruffly.

"Maybe I did but I still won! You're just a sore loser!"

"Fine. You won. Now can we go inside?"

"Someone upset?" I asked as I got down from his back to hug him.

I hate his ability sometimes. Whenever someone is mad and won't let him calm them down he gets mad and grumpy too.

"Yea, Carlisle and Esme, and they aren't letting me calm them down!" My Jazzy yelled letting the anger get the best of him.

"Calm down. Come on; let's see what's going on." I said pulling him along to the house.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" We heard Carlisle ask when we approached the house.

"I'm not! You just assume what people want to do without even asking them! How do you know what they want to do?! Can you read peoples minds? No! So don't act like you know everything! I'm tired of fighting! We are always in a fight! And I hate it! I hate fighting with you! Or anyone!" Esme screeched.

"Esme you're over-reacting. You guys haven't gotten into a fight since the baseball game. Why you are suddenly feeling like this?" Emmett said softly, raising his arms to show he meant no harm.

"Yes we have! We get into fights almost everyday! Except we fight when we're alone and you guys can't hear so we don't worry you! But I can't take it anymore!" My mother screamed holding her head.

I don't like seeing her like this. I love her. And all these emotions must be hard for Jasper. I squeezed his hand.

"How long have you guys been getting into fights?" Rosalie voiced, but everyone was thinking the same.

"About a year now." Carlisle said sadly.

"A year?!," Edward screeched, "How did I not know this!"

How did I not know this either?!

"We were very careful about what we thought about, and we would think about things that made us happy so Jasper would think we were happy too." Explained Carlisle.

When everyone finally noticed we came in Esme ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"Jasper, I'm so, so very sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean any of them. I was just mad and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." She said now dry sobbing into Jasper's shirt.

"It's alright Esme. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean anything you said but it just stuck home. So I am also sorry for yelling at you." Jasper said hugging Esme back.

"What are you guys going to do?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?"Asked Esme, confused.

"She means are you guys going to stay together and work through it?" Asked Edward for Bella.

"Of course! We are going to work through it! We love you guys and wouldn't want to hurt anyone of you!" Carlisle answered sincerely

"Yes! I don't want my mom and dad to split up!" Emmett screamed as he ran up and hugged both of then tightly.

He's always finding ways to make us laugh.

Although no one else reacted like that I'm sure everyone was thinking the same thing, I know I was.

"So why would you guys get into fights about stupid things?" Rosalie asked,"I mean a fight about who's turn it is up too bat? And whatever that was today?"

"Like I told you guys before, when you are always getting into fights you tend to be more irritable and fight over stupid little insignificant things." Esme said sincerely.

That actually makes a lot of sense if you think about it.

"Carlisle I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier about answering for everyone. You were right and you know that no body likes violence in this family so you were right to answer for everyone. And I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's alright, I forgive you. We'll work through it. You're just stressed. Now, let's change the subject." Carlisle said looking around towards the end.

"Did the Denali's already leave?" Jasper asked looking for them.

"Yea, they left when we went home." Answered Edward.

"Oh."

"Ummmmmmm. How about we talk about Maria?" I asked.

"Yea that's a great idea honey." Jasper said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"What do you think she means by even if you are a family you won't be for long?" Asked Edward.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." I said.

I might as well try to see what she's planning.

"Darn it! I still can't see her!" I yelled.

I hate not being able to see the future! I don't see how other non-future seeing vampires can stand it!

"Why do you think Alice can't see Maria in her visions?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe one of her minions has a special ability?" Suggested Emmett.

"Maybe but then Eleazar would've noticed and told us."

"Yea he would've. What if there is a dog involved?" Rosalie said.

"That would explain why Alice can't see her but how did she see that Maria was coming if a werewolf was involved?" Carlisle ask.

"The wolf may not have gotten involved until after she made her decision to come." I concluded.

That would make perfect sense. And I thought I smelled something fowl when they came.

"Very plausible." Said Carlisle and he rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"That would also explain why I smelt something familiar but gross when they came. But I couldn't pin point what it was." Jasper said.

"Yea me too." I said along with Rose.

"Now that I think of it, it did smell like dog." She said.

"What are we gonna do about Maria?" Emmett asked.

"We'll just have to wait it out and see what she's gonna do." Explained Carlisle.

"Okay but we'll have to take precautions for now." Said Jasper from besides me.

And the rest of that night was spent setting up precautions for everyone to obey.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A\N: Hey thank you for still reading my story! I know it's kind of crazy right now and I am sorry but this is my first ch. story. So any tips would be appreciated. Please remember to review!**


	7. very important! please read!

I have decided I'm going to delete this story but I'm gonna re-post it soon! I have already written some and I like the writing and plot better then this. In my opinion it is way better. I'm sorry but in the long run it will be for the best. Please don't hate me!


End file.
